


Control

by LdyBastet



Series: Shikaku - A Sense of Assassins [5]
Category: Jrock, the GazettE
Genre: AU, Barebacking, Bondage, Dominance, Drugging, Dubious Consent, Edging, M/M, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-26 22:47:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12068523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LdyBastet/pseuds/LdyBastet
Summary: Kai thinks it's about time that the tables are turned, and Uruha gets a dose of his own medicine.





	Control

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the _dominance_ square on my Season of Kink card. 
> 
> **Disclaimer:** I am in no way affiliated with the GazettE or PSC, and have no knowledge of what is happening in their lives, apart from what is revealed in interviews and on Twitter. This is a work of fiction, and any resemblance to real events or people is purely coincidental. No disrespect is intended and I earn no money from this.

Kai slowed down his steps when he spotted the blond man on the park bench; his were legs stretched out, causing a few people passing on the path having to walk around so as not to trip over them. He held a book in one hand and a stick in the other with what looked like takoyaki, eating it slowly while reading. He looked relaxed, blending in with the other people in the park, looking perfectly normal, except for being extremely handsome and wearing a black suit and white shirt.

Kai had been on his way to check out a warehouse, but that wasn't going anywhere so he had time. He walked up to the bench and sat down on the other end, taking out his phone as if to check his messages. "You're an easy target here," he said softly.

Uruha smiled. "Me? I'm just an ordinary salaryman having lunch in the park."

Kai shook his head a little. Uruha was as far from an ordinary salaryman one could get, and the glances from passersby proved it. From the corner of his eye, he watched Uruha impale another takoyaki ball and then eat it. "Meeting someone?"

"Yeah. Jealous?" Kai could hear the teasing note in Uruha's voice.

"No." It had been a few weeks since Kai last saw Uruha, but that wasn't unusual. Kai wondered what Uruha would do if Kai actually were jealous and possessive. Maybe it would cause some interesting reactions, or maybe Uruha would disappear and Kai would never see him again? Kai thought the former was probably more likely, as Uruha had somehow made a place for himself in Kai's life despite not exactly being welcome from the beginning. "Unless it's another gorgeous man of our profession. Then I might consider it."

Uruha smirked. "Sorry, it's just an informant giving me some dirt on a politician."

"Not nearly as exciting." Kai wrote a text message to no one in particular and then deleted it, just to keep up appearances. "Come over to my place tonight for some real excitement," he said quietly.

"Mm. Am I being invited?" Uruha finished his lunch, and wiped his mouth on a napkin.

"Since I can't rely on you turning up whenever I'm horny, yeah."

Uruha stifled a laugh. "Well, when you put it like that... I'll be there."

Kai got up and put his phone back into his pocket. There was nothing more to say; talking could wait until later. He left without checking who Uruha's informant was. They had their own politicians that they were blackmailing, and not looking to steal any of Uruha's gang's.

 

Kai looked at the man seated across the table from him. Uruha looked at ease, smiling a little as he sipped the wine. Kai had prepared a light meal for them - some wine, cheese, and fruit, along with some prosciutto that he'd managed to find in an upscale delicacy shop. He had plans, and they did not include them being too full to be able to move vigorously.

"This is nice," Uruha said after a moment of silence, as they let the meal settle. 

Kai smiled. "What? You mean you're not often invited to dine with people? Me either."

"Could be something about our occupation, maybe?" 

"That is a possibility," Kai said, nodding. "Or they simply don't have any taste." He ate one of the last few grapes, enjoying the taste of the juice when he bit into it.

"You mean that they don't appreciate good wine and food?"

"Or they don't appreciate our personalities."

Uruha laughed. "No, it can't be that. Our personalities are excellent." He took another sip.

Kai nodded. "People just prefer their lives to be safe and predictable. I guess we're neither." He watched as Uruha's eyes started closing, blinked, then closed again.

"What... did you...?" Uruha couldn't finish his question before he slumped forward, and Kai had just enough time to grab the almost empty wine glass from his limp hand before it fell to the floor.

He smiled at Uruha's unconscious form. "Don't worry, you'll just sleep for a while." He liked this drug because it took time before it hit, but when it did, it was quick.

Kai pulled Uruha up to slump across his shoulder, and lifted him over to the bed, dumping him unceremoniously onto his back. He quickly undressed his prey, then placed him in the middle of the bed. He folded a cushion in half and pushed it in under Uruha's hips to elevate him a little, then started to tie him up - wrists crossed and fastened to the headboard with zip ties, and ankles tied to thighs, then fastened to the side of the bed frame, splaying Uruha's legs open. He had more zip ties ready, should they be needed.

He took a couple of steps back to admire his work while getting undressed himself. Uruha looked absolutely delicious like this, and a small shiver of anticipation tickled Kai's spine as he thought about everything he could now do to Uruha, when he was powerless to prevent it. How many times had Uruha overpowered or tricked Kai into a similar position? Wasn't it time that Kai had the upper hand?

When Kai too was naked, he got onto the bed, hands exploring Uruha's unmoving body. Uruha wasn't bulky, but had lean muscles, like someone with great endurance rather than explosive power. It made his limbs graceful, his body slender, and Kai enjoyed feeling the firmness under the soft skin. Kai moved his fingers over Uruha's inner thigh, over his balls and onwards to his cock. Despite the man being unconscious, his body was beginning to react, and Uruha's cock twitched lightly and started to grow as Kai kept teasing it. 

The only clue that Uruha was waking up was the slight change in his breathing and the tension in the muscles under Kai's hands. Kai licked slowly from the base of Uruha's cock to the tip, then continued to raise his head until he was looking at Uruha, their gazes meeting. 

Uruha raised an eyebrow. "I guess I let my guard down too much." He gave the restraints around his wrists a light tug, then tested the others by trying to move his legs. "Hm. You're not bad at this..."

Kai smiled dangerously. "Just because you got the better of me a few times, doesn't mean I can't play this game too."

"Oh, I've never doubted that." Uruha relaxed back onto the bed, apparently accepting his fate.

Kai looked at him for a moment, eyes narrowing. This was a little too easy, wasn't it? Didn't Uruha think that Kai was going to use him as ruthlessly as Uruha had used him in the past? Kai crawled up over Uruha's body, licking and biting lightly on the pale skin of his stomach and chest. Uruha's breathing was still composed, controlled, but when Kai started licking and teasing his nipples, Uruha couldn't help but sigh and his nipples turned into hard nubs under Kai's teasing. Gradually, Kai increased the intensity of the nibbles to bites, the light tugs on them to pinches, and finally, Uruha moaned. Of course, far before then, Uruha's cock was pressing against Kai's thigh, hot and hard.

"You like this, don't you?" Kai whispered. "So sensitive... Good to know." He pinched them again, making Uruha's breath hitch. "And you enjoy the pain too. Remember when you drugged me and tied me up to a chair, torturing me?"

Uruha nodded, his eyes opening to meet Kai's gaze. "Yes?"

"Don't think for one second that you're the only one who enjoys doing that..." Kai fingers moved to find a nerve point in Uruha's neck, digging his fingers into it. Kai knew just how much that hurt, and Uruha's eyes widened, but he made no sound otherwise. As Kai slowly relieved the pressure, Uruha's eyes fluttered closed, and Kai felt him push his hips up against him just a fraction. "You don't have to hide that you like it," Kai whispered and grazed his teeth over one of Uruha's nipples.

"I-- don't like it," Uruha whispered, his voice thick with lust. 

Kai knew what he meant. He didn't enjoy the actual pain either, it was simply an effect of their training, the line between pain and pleasure being blurred and endorphins being pumped out in response. But it did make it feel good, and that was what Kai enjoyed, and now he knew Uruha enjoyed it too. He flicked his tongue over the nipple, while pressing his leg none too gently against Uruha's cock. Once again, the mix of pleasure and pain made Uruha moan.

Kai was horny as well, and impatient, he straddled Uruha's chest. He grabbed Uruha's hair and looked at him while he pressed his throbbing cock against Uruha's full lips. Just the thought of having those lips wrapped around his cock made Kai shiver. "Suck me," he growled, and Uruha looked up at him, smirking, then opened his mouth and licked at the tip. "Suck me with that pretty mouth of yours!"

Kai shoved his cock into Uruha's mouth, sighing as Uruha started sucking and licking. Uruha was certainly not an unwilling victim, but just being in control for once set Kai's hunger on fire. He fucked Uruha's mouth roughly, tugging on his hair to urge him on, and didn't really care how loudly he moaned; the neighbours couldn't hear them anyway. 

"Fuck yeah," Kai whispered. "You look so sexy with my cock in your mouth." Uruha's mouth was wet, hot, silky and oh so good, and Kai had to pull back eventually, or he would come much sooner than he wanted, and he didn't want to give Uruha the satisfaction.

He scooted down between Uruha's legs again, and reached for the lube. He let his gaze wander down Uruha's body, spread out as it was, like a sacrifice to some ancient god or goddess of fertility or something, all ready to be used. Uruha's cheeks were flushed, his lips red and a little swollen from the rough treatment they'd had; his nipples were hard little nubs, his stomach flat and taut, and his cock... His cock was standing proud and erect, a drop of pre-come glistening at the tip. 

Kai smiled at him. "Looks like you want this." He squeezed out a generous amount of lube on his fingers. "Can't wait to get my fingers inside you, right?" Without waiting for a reply, he reached down, one hand on one of Uruha's smooth thighs, and slowly pushed two slick fingers into Uruha's body. He moved his fingers in and out, curving them a little to rub over Uruha's prostate. Uruha moaned softly, and Kai smiled. To have this kind of control over Uruha's pleasure, to have him tied up and powerless felt amazing, and Kai's cock hung hot and heavy between his legs from it.

"This time, you're the one getting fucked," Kai whispered. He stroked the inside of Uruha's tight channel, and Uruha's moans were gradually getting both louder and more strained. Uruha's cock was so hard that Kai could see the vein on the underside throbbing with his pulse. He moved the fingers of his free hand over the hard shaft, then started stroking it, enjoying the feel of it in his hand. Uruha pulled a little on his bonds, but they held him down tightly, and all he could do was squirm a little, gasping. Kai stroked him faster, harder, enjoying hearing the sounds that Uruha made, then suddenly just stopped. 

Uruha groaned. "Fuck... don't stop." He licked his lips, dry from the heavy breathing.

"Oh? You want to come already?" When Uruha nodded, Kai just laughed. "Who said you even get to come at all tonight?"

"You wouldn't be that cruel."

Kai let the smile on his face drop. "Want to find out?" It was with a hint of satisfaction he saw the worry grow on Uruha's face. He didn't let Uruha think about it for too long, though, pushing a third finger into his arse to open him up a bit more. "How long has it been since someone fucked you?" 

"Mmm! I don't know..." Uruha's voice was full of lust again.

"That long, huh? I'll be gentle." 

"No, you won't." There was a hint of a smile on Uruha's face. Clearly, he wasn't too worried, despite being at Kai's mercy.

Kai leaned up over Uruha's body and looked him in the eyes. "No, I won't," he whispered. "I'll fuck you so hard you won't remember your name." Before Kai met Uruha, he'd thought that kind of thing was only a cliché, something people said because they thought it sounded hot, but since then, he'd learned it really was possible to not remember there was a world outside or even that he had any body parts apart from those that Uruha touched or fucked. He twisted his fingers and thrust them as deep as he could to emphasize his words.

Uruha was really starting to look as if he was coming undone, and Kai smiled to himself. "You need this, don't you? Need to be fucked real hard, like no one has fucked you before..." Uruha just moaned, and Kai continued to tease him, rubbing lightly against his prostate. "This time, you'll be the one with come dripping out of his arse."

Uruha met Kai's gaze and licked his lips. "Yeah," he whispered. "Fuck me. Fuck me hard."

Kai withdrew his fingers and reached for the lube again. After smearing some over his cock, Kai leaned over Uruha, the head of his cock at Uruha's entrance. Watching Uruha's face, he pushed his hips forward, sinking deep into Uruha's arse in one slow thrust.

"Aah!" Uruha's eyes fluttered closed and he braced against the headboard with his bound hands to meet Kai's thrust. "Yes..."

Seeing Uruha lose himself in pleasure, even for a moment, gave Kai a rush, and he knew that he was addicted to this man, to making him moan and squirm and beg for more... if he could get him to that point. Kai set a steady pace, not too fast because he wanted to last as long as possible. The sensation of Uruha's tight channel around his cock, without any barriers between them, fuelled his arousal. He didn't usually fuck anyone without a condom, but he made an exception for Uruha, who'd already done it to Kai on several occasions. It had been a long time since Kai had, though, and he had to admit it felt a little different, a little more intense. Or perhaps it was purely psychological, the knowledge that he was fucking him bareback, which made the sensation more exquisite...

Kai slid his hands over Uruha's body while he fucked him, scratching the inside of his thighs, pinching and twisting his nipples, making Uruha groan and squirm, his cock hard as steel. Kai grabbed it and began stroking him again, in time with his thrusts. Uruha's breathing got shorter and shallower as he started to get close... and then Kai let go.

"No..." Uruha whined. "Don't stop."

"You're mine right now," Kai whispered hoarsely. "If you want to come, you'll just have to beg for it." He grabbed Uruha's hips with both hands as he snapped his hips forward again and again.

"Ah! Fuck..." There was a short moment of indecision on Uruha's face, then, "Please..."

"Please what?"

"Let me come. Kai, please..." 

The words went straight to Kai's cock, and he was getting rather close himself, now. Uruha felt so good and the sounds he made were delicious. Uruha tried to beg him again, but the words were mostly lost in his moans, and Kai just couldn't hold back any longer. With a few last hard thrusts, Kai went past the point of return, and with a low growl, he emptied himself inside Uruha's body.

As soon as Kai stopped moving, Uruha raised his head to look at him. "Don't stop... please." He sounded breathless and sexy and a little desperate. "Let me come, please!" He tugged at his bonds again, trying to get closer, somehow, to Kai.

"You want to come?" 

Uruha nodded.

"Do you need it?"

Uruha nodded again, and Kai thought he'd never seen him look more gorgeous. He closed his hand around Uruha's cock once more and started stroking him - hard, fast, efficient. It didn't take long before Uruha was panting underneath him, but his eyes never left Kai's, holding his gaze as if he could will Kai to keep going, to not stop this time, to allow him to come.

Kai didn't stop, and the relief and pleasure written on Uruha's face as he came all over Kai's hand, and his own stomach and chest and even spattering a few drops on his chin, was worth the almost too intense sensation of Uruha's arse tightening around Kai's spent and sensitive cock. 

After a few moments of heavy breathing, Kai smirked at Uruha and gently brushed his fingertips over the faint red marks on his thighs. "I won't let you go until you tell me it was good."

Uruha smiled. "It was good, so good."

Kai grinned and reached for the knife in the bedside table drawer to cut the zipties holding Uruha's legs and then the ones around his wrists. Uruha looked relaxed, and Kai kissed him softly before rolling off him to lie down next to him.

They were quiet for a little while, then Uruha suddenly rattled off a string of numbers. Kai gave him a puzzled look.

"My phone number. If you want to invite me over for a drink again." Uruha winked.

"Even if it might be drugged?"

"It's a risk I'm willing to take."

"I might be rougher with you next time," Kai said and grinned.

Uruha didn't look the least bit deterred. "I guess we'll see."

"You've been waiting for me to do this, haven't you?"

Uruha shrugged a little. "Well, I did expect you to get back at me back in some way... I just didn't know when."

Kai nodded. The chase, the anticipation, the excitement... without making themselves vulnerable to anyone but each other. He looked at Uruha. Did he trust him? Probably. Did Uruha trust him? It did sound like it. He closed his eyes and relaxed into the drowsiness that was creeping up on him. Uruha would most likely be gone in the morning, but at that moment Kai didn't care; it was just nice to be able to relax with someone next to him like this.


End file.
